you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Suzune Horikita/Image Gallery
Light Novel = LN Vol 01-00.jpg| LN Vol 01-02.jpg| LN Vol 01-04.jpg| LN Vol 01-05.jpg| LN Vol 01-07.jpg| Suzune Horikita School Database.jpg LN Vol 02-06.jpg LN Vol 02-10.jpg LN Vol 02-13.jpg LN Vol 03-02.jpg LN Vol 03-04.jpg LN Vol 03-11.jpg LN Vol 03-13.jpg LN Vol 04-03.jpg LN Vol 04-05.jpg LN Vol 4.5-00.jpg LN Vol 4.5-06.jpg LN Vol 4.5-08.jpg LN Vol 4.5-12.jpg LN Vol 05-02.jpg LN Vol 05-11.jpg LN Vol 05-13.jpg LN Vol 06-11.jpg LN Vol 06-12.jpg |-| Manga = You-Zitsu Manga Room_0.5_cover.jpg| Room_1_cover.jpg| Room_3_cover.jpg| Room_6_cover.jpg| Room_7_cover.jpg| Room_8_cover.jpg| Room_11_cover.jpg| Room_13_cover.jpg| Room_15_cover.jpg| Room_16_cover.jpg| Comic Alive Room 1 cover CA.jpg| Room 3 cover CA.jpg| Room 6 cover CA.jpg| Room 7 cover CA.jpg| Room 8 cover CA.jpg| Room 11 cover CA.jpg| Room 13 cover CA.jpg| Room 15 cover CA.jpg| Room 18 cover CA.jpg| |-| Anime = Episode 001-05.jpg|Episode 1: Suzune wondering about Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's real motive behind him inviting her to go together at a cafe. Episode 001-07.jpg|Episode 1: Suzune being set-up by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to meet Kikyō Kushida at the cafe of Keyaki Mall. Episode_002-04.jpg|Episode 2: Suzune bribing Kiyotaka a special lunch to make him agree to her plan regarding study group. Episode_003-04.jpg|Episode 3: Suzune observing Ken Sudō's performance at the Basketball Club. Episode 004 End Card.jpg|Episode 4: Suzune being the third end card character Episode 005-04.jpg|Episode 5: Suzune wondering how fast Kiyotaka acts upon Kikyō Kushida's request compared to his treatment of her. Episode 005-05.jpg|Episode 5: Suzune attending Ken's case, as Class 1-D's representative, together with Kiyotaka and their adviser Sae Chabashira. Episode 005-08.jpg|Episode 5: Suzune being physically stimulated by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to make her snap out of where she's mentally stuck. Episode 006-01.jpg|Episode 6: Suzune thinking of a proper plan to entrap Daichi Ishizaki, Kyogo Komiya, and Reo Kondō Episode 006-03.jpg|Episode 6: Suzune is being violently attacked by Daichi due to her cutting off his connection with Kakeru Ryūen Episode 007-07.png|Episode 7: Episode 007-08.png|Episode 7: Episode 007-09.png|Episode 7: Episode 007-13.png|Episode 7: Episode 007-06.jpg|Episode 7: Episode 007-32.png|Episode 7: Episode 007-33.png|Episode 7: Episode 007-35.png|Episode 7: Episode 007-36.png|Episode 7: Episode 008-05.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-19.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 008-25.jpg|Episode 8: Episode 009-01.jpg|Episode 9: Episode 009-09.jpg|Episode 9: Class 1-D's consensus on proper utilization of their S-Points and constructive plan to win the survival game. Episode 010-01.jpg|Episode 10: Episode 011-03.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-05.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-08.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-09.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-11.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-12.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 011-14.jpg|Episode 11: Episode 012-01.jpg|Episode 12: Episode 012-05.jpg|Episode 12: |-| Misc.= Character Profile Vol. 1 cover.jpg|''You-Zitsu: Character Profile Vol. 1'' cover Suzune Horikita Character Profile.jpg|Suzune Horikita's Character Profile Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works cover.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works cover Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works backcover.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works back cover Graphic 01.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 02.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 03.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 06.jpg|Promotional art for light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Graphic 08.jpg|Promotional art for light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Graphic 11.jpg|Promotional art for light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Graphic 14.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 21.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Comic Alive 2016 March Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' March 2016 issue Comic Alive 2016 July Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' July 2016 issue Comic Alive 2016 November Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' November 2016 issue Comic Alive 2017 March Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' March 2017 issue Comic Alive 2017 April Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' April 2017 issue Comic Alive 2017 September Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' September 2017 issue Anime Key Visual 01.jpg|Anime announcement visual Youzitsu TV Production Mark.jpg|Anime official poster Beautiful Soldier by Minami - Cover.jpg|Cover of Beautiful Soldier. Megami Aug 2017 issue.jpg|''Megami Magazine'' August 2017 issue Megami Sep 2017 issue.jpg|''Megami Magazine'' September 2017 issue NyanType Sep 2017 issue.jpg|''NyanType Magazine'' September 2017 issue Animage Sep 2017 issue.jpg|''Animage'' September 2017 issue Category:Image Gallery